It's painful without my Sweetheart
by Vannie.2010
Summary: Bunta Marui loses something that is very special to him. His gum. He can't live without it so he is trying his best to find what is special to him.
1. Help Me, Momo

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
This is my second Fic.  
Thanks to my Beta Readers: OreChibiSama & sadisticxXxbadass**

* * *

"Get over it Marui!" Niou got annoyed.

"NOO! I want my GUM!" Marui cried. He covered his face with his hands.

"Stop CRYING!" Niou raised his hand above Marui's head. He was ready to slap the daylights out of Marui.

"Stop it Niou!" Sanada demanded.

"I can't stand it! I hate it when he gets this way!" shouted Niou. He turned around and kicked his bag on the ground next to him.

"Crying over for some stupid gum." He muttered to himself

"I WANT MY GUM!" Marui cried on the ground. "I NEED my GUM!"

"Why not just buy another one?" Kirihara said, as he sat on the ground. He entertained himself with by spinning his racket in circles.

"That was my last dollar…" Marui cried.

Yagyuu and Yanagi stood over to the side. They didn't know what to do to help Marui.

Then Yukimura and Jackal returned.

"Here, Marui. We bought you another pack of gum." said Jackal holding out the pack of gum to Marui.

"Really?!" wiping his eyes so he could see clearly. "COCONUT flavor?!" Marui fell back to the ground and started crying again.

"What's wrong Marui?" asked Jackal

"I-I DON'T l-like COCONUT!"

"Just take the stupid GUM!" Niou, now mad, grabbed the gum from Jackal's hand and threw it at Marui. Marui manage to dodge the gum without realizing it.

"I'm sorry, Marui. They ran out of Green Apple when we got there." said Yukimura. He turned to Niou.

"Niou, 50 laps."

Niou couldn't argue with Yukimura so he went off to do his laps. The regulars of Rikkai knew Marui's gum was special to him. It was his sweetheart.

"I have an idea." said Kirihara, who kept his eyes glued to his spinning racket.

"What?" Jackal asked picking up the pack of gum. He put it in his pocket.

"Take Marui to Seigaku."

"Why do we need to take 'Cry Baby' here to Seigaku?" Niou stopped in the middle of his laps.

"I'm NOT a CRY BABY!" Marui glared at Niou.

"I-I…" Tears formed in his eyes. "I need my sweetheart."

"Niou, leave Marui alone and go finish your laps." ordered Yukimura.

Niou did what he was told. "Kirihara, can you explain why we have to take Marui to Seigaku?"

"There's this person there who knows a lot about food. I think he might know where you could get some Green Apple flavor gum."

"REALLY?! Lets go!" Marui got up and ran down the street, leaving everyone else behind.

"Wait Marui!" Jackal yelled but Marui continued to run.

"Looks like we have no choice. Lets go." order Sanada, and everyone ran behind Marui.

**XD-Marui-DX**

2 hour later…

The Rikkai regulars made it to Seigaku were they all caught their breaths. It took them so long because Marui took the wrong turns. Which got them all lost.

"We probably ran 10 million miles." said Jackal panting. Even Jackal "the guy with 4 lungs" was out of breath.

"Actually, we ran-"

"I don't want to hear it, Yanagi" Jackal shot back.

"We could have gotten here earlier but 'Cry Baby' here, kept getting lost by taking the wrong turns." said Niou. He sat down on the ground, and took a drink out of his water bottle.

Tears appeared in Marui's eyes, "Stop calling me a CRY BABY, you JERK!"

"NIOU! Stop making Marui cry!" demanded Sanada. He was losing his patience with Niou.

"Yeah, yeah. Were here so lets get this over with." Niou hated that everyone was taking Marui's side.

"Akaya, who is the guy?" Yukimura looked at him.

"Over there! Momoshiro. That's him, the guy with the short spiky hair. The one standing next to Shorty over there." Akaya pointed. Before everyone could follow where Kirihara pointed, Marui was already running towards Momoshiro.

"Hey Ryoma, Lets go get a burg-" Marui grabbed Momoshiro's collar and pulled him close. Marui pulled Momoshiro so close that their faces were inches from each other.

"I need your help!" Marui said desperately.

Momoshiro got uncomfortable and pulled back a little. "Ok?" Momoshiro said nervously. The Rikkai team ran over to Marui. Niou quickly pulled Marui away from Momoshiro.

"PLEASE! I NEED YOU!" Marui was reaching for Momoshiro, but Niou was strong and held him back.

"_Get a grip, Marui. You're embarrassing us_." Niou thought. Marui struggled to free himself from Niou's grasp.

"What's going on?" Tezuka walked over to the crowd.

"Hello Tezuka." smiled Yukimura.

"What's going on?" Tezuka repeated.

"We would like to speak with Momoshiro for a second. Just ask a question, that's all." Yukimura said.

The rest of the Seigaku regulars gathered behind Tezuka. Also the Rikkai regulars gathered behind Yukimura. Niou held Marui.

"What's the question?" Tezuka demanded not changing his tone at all.

Yukimura looked over at Momoshiro. "Do you know where they sell Green Apple Bubble Gum?" with a smile.

"Um…I think-"

"Hold it!" Kikumaru jumped in front of Momoshiro holding his hand out. "How about we play you for the answer." he said with a smirk.

"Eiji. I think that's not a good idea." Oishi said.

"Why not?" Eiji looked at Oishi with a confused look on his face.

"Alright!" shouted Kirihara. Playing against his enemy got his blood pumping. He really wants to play against Fuji.

"NO!" Marui yelled, "I DONT want to PLAY! I want my GUM!" Marui got out of Niou's grip.

"I don't mind playing. Even though the winner will be us anyway." Ryoma smirked at Sanada. Sanada took that as a challenge.

"Were playing. Isn't that right, Seiichi?" Sanada said as he glared at Ryoma.

"Yup. We can't back down now." smiled Yukimura.

"But wait." Eiji pondered, "What do we get if we win?"

"Oh, you don't have worry about that." smirked Kirihara.

"NO!" Marui started to cry. He turned around and ran away. Nobody even paid attention to Marui running away. They too were focused on playing the matches against each other.

* * *

**Sorry that everyone is OOC. That's how I see them in the story.**


	2. Help Me, Sakuno

**Diclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Thanks to my Beta Reader.**

* * *

"I _hope Ryoma will enjoy these Rice Balls I made for him_." Sakuno thought holding a small box carrying two Rice Balls.

She was heading to the Seigaku tennis courts to watch Ryoma practice. Sakuno was about one block away from Seigaku when she noticed a guy crying under a tree. He had red hair and was wearing a yellow and black uniform.

"_I think he's one of the Rikkai Dai regulars. Why is he here near Seigaku_?" she wondered. "_Oh my, is he crying_?"

Sakuno walked up to the red head guy crying under the tree. "Excuse me. Are you alright?"

Marui heard a soft voice. He knew it was a girl talking to him. "I'm fine." Marui quickly wiped his tears away. "I got something in my eye. That's all."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it." said Sakuno in a concern voice. Marui couldn't hold back his tears.

"I miss my sweetheart!" he cried. Marui buried his head between his knees.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I could help you out?" Sakuno sat on her knees across from Marui.

"Really?" It was kind of hard for Sakuno to hear him with his head buried.

"Tell me what happen. How did you guys split up?" she asked.

"I don't remember. I think we got separated on the train. I realized-" Marui wiped his tears with his hand. "-wasn't with me. I started to panicked. I couldn't believe I lost-"

**XD-Marui-DX**

In the background Sakuno heard a honking noise and people yelling at each other.

'-HONK-' "HEY! Get OUT of the WAY!" '-HONK-'

**XD-Marui-DX**

"-was the one I love the most. Yukimura and Jackal bought me another one by it wasn't the SAME! I didn't like that kind-"

**XD-Marui-DX**

"GET OUT of the WAY!"

"Oh, go get a life!" '-HONK-'

**XD-Marui-DX**

"-I wanted my kind. I want my sweetheart." Marui looked at Sakuno.

Sakuno nodded like she heard everything he said to her. Sakuno didn't know anything because she wasn't paying attention. The people yelling at each other distracted her. "Do you know where she is?" she asked, but Marui only shook his head

"No. That's why I came here to Seigaku. Kirihara told me that Momoshiro knew where they were. But…But…instead of helping me out…they got carried away with playing matches against each other." Marui got more upset and started to cry in his arms.

"Maybe I know her. What does she look like?" Sakuno was trying her best to calm him down. She didn't like people being upset.

"You know. Small. Square. Green." Marui made a square shape with his hands and showing Sakuno.

"Huh?" Sakuno didn't know what to say.

"Words written all over the front of the face, saying 'Green Apple Flavor'. 'Long Lasting'." Marui said.

Sakuno's mind went blank. "_What_? _Now I'm totally lost_."

"Uh…come again?" Sakuno now wanting to get this straight. Marui did notice the blank face on her.

"I lost my favorite gum. My sweetheart." he clarified.

"OH! I'm sorry. I thought you were talking about a girl this whole time." Sakuno felt dumb. A small blush appeared over her cheeks.

Marui thought for a moment. After thinking about how he was describing his favorite gum as a girl, he started to laugh. "HaHaHa. I'm sorry." Marui couldn't stop laughing. "HaHaHa." He thought it was too funny.

Sakuno waited until he stopped laughing. "I think I might know where there is some Green Apple gum." she said after his laughter quieted down a bit.

"REALLY?! Where?!" Marui was getting his hopes up.

Sakuno reach into her pocket and pull out a brand new packet of Green Apple flavor gum. "I now remember that I had one packet left. I guess you can have it." She holds the packet of gum out to Marui. It put a smile on Marui's face.

Marui reach his hand to take the gum, but somebody else beat him to it. It was Ryoma.

"Sakuno, what are you doing?" sticking the packet of gum into his pocket.

"Ryoma? Oh, I came to give you these." Remembering she had a small box with her. Finding the box next to her, she handed it to Ryoma.

"Hey!" Marui yelled. "You can't just come and take what was given to me!"

Ryoma gave a 'whatever' look to Marui, "Your team lost the match." he shrugged. "So you don't deserve the gum."

"But, I didn't agree to that!" Marui was ready to cry again.

"It doesn't matter. Your part of their team, and they lost. So, we won fair and square." said Ryoma looking inside the small box that was given to him by Sakuno. "Let's go, Sakuno." taking her hand.

"That's not fair!" cried out Marui. It was already too late. Ryoma was walking down the street taking Sakuno by the hand.

**XD-Marui-DX**

Then the Rikkai regulars walked out of the Seigaku school grounds. Their regular jackets' were ruin. Well, only Kirihara, and Niou's were dirty. The others manage to keep theirs clean and stain free. Sanada and Yukimura didn't get the chance to play because they already lost the first three games.

"Man, I HATE SEIGAKU!" yelled Kirihara. He was mad that he lost to Fuji again.

"Well, it was your fault for losing the last point." Niou said in a bad mood.

"YOU JERKS!" Marui yelled in tears. "WHY DID YOU GUYS LOSE?!"

Before anyone could respond Marui sprinted down the street, crying.

* * *

**Again about the OOC, just how I see them in this story.  
Everybody uses 'Ryoma' & 'Sakuno', so I used the first names in this one.**


	3. Cold Heart

**Disc;laimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.  
Thanks to one of my Beta Readers.**

This chapter contains a piece of violence.

* * *

Marui opened the door to his house. It was dark and quiet.

"I guess everyone is already asleep." Marui whispered. He walked in quietly. "Today was the worst day ever."

Marui was still depressed of what happen that day. He walked straight into the kitchen. When entering the kitchen he noticed a covered plate sitting on the table. A note was placed next to the plate. Marui took a look at the note. He read:

'_BUNTA. HERE"S YOUR DINNER. DON"T STAY UP TOO LATE. –MOM_.'

Marui looked at the clock that hanged on the wall. It was 10:45pm.

"I guess I stayed at the candy store too long." Marui said slowly staring at the clock. He sat down at the table and started to eat his dinner. For dinner it was Chicken with vegetables on the side.

"It doesn't matter no more." Marui said quietly, in a not caring mood. He felt horrible. Marui, completely tired, didn't have gum or any kind of sweets that day.

Marui didn't feel like getting up to go get a fork, instead he picked the lettuce with his fingers. Looking at the green lettuce, only reminded him of his Green Apple Sweetheart.

**XD-Marui-DX**

_**Flashback.**_

"Why?! Why is my Sweetheart avoiding me?!" Marui cried out, running down the street. "Yukimura and Jackal tried to help me. Momoshiro was going to help me but that stupid Kikumaru had to make us play against them. Then Ryuzaki tried to help too, but Echizen had to be a meanie and take my darling away." Marui wiped the tears coming down his face.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Marui couldn't cry his heart out any longer. He didn't have the energy to continue; either did he have the energy to run.

Marui slowly walked down the street, with his head hanging down low. He stared at the ground the whole time. Marui didn't have the heart to care if he ran into a pole, which he did twice.

Marui stopped in front of dessert shop.

"This might help me." Marui said with a small smiled. He went over to the window. Marui, with his forehead against the glass, stared at the all the cakes displayed in the window. "I bet they taste sweeter then they look."

"Shinji. Can you stop mumbling? Its annoying." complained Kamio.

"Kamio, is always tired of me talking...I don't understand why? He asked me a question but I'm only answering…I gave him my answer but Kamio doesn't want to listen to the answer..." Ibu continued to mumble on and on.

Marui looked at the two guys walking by. "That's Kamio and Ibu. I think they can lead me some money." Marui ran over to the two. "Hey Kamio. Ibu."

Kamio and Ibu stared at sad face Marui. They had a weird feeling Marui wanted something from them.

"What do you want?" Kamio said straight out.

Marui fiddled with his fingers, "Can I borrow some money?" he asked nicely.

"Why do you need the money? How come the first thing people ask is about money? Money is a piece of paper with a number printed on it…" Shinji went on talking. Kamio and Marui stared blankly at him. Ibu continued on talking, so the other two ignored.

"What's the money for, Marui?" Kamio raised a brow at Marui.

"Sweets. I'm having a bad day and I need some sugar to cheer me up." Marui said.

Kamio smirked evilly. "Yeah, sure. I'll buy some sweets." Kamio walked in the desert shop.

"Thank You!" Marui exclaimed walking behind Kamio. Ibu stayed outside talking about something off topic.

10 minutes later outside the shop.

Marui was on his knees begging Kamio. "KAMIO, PLEASE! PLEASE let me have it!" Marui cried out to Kamio.

"Sorry Marui. I didn't say I was going to get anything for you." Kamio smirked bring the piece of chocolate cake close to his mouth.

"NO! PLEASE KAMIO! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Marui wrapped his arms around his leg like a little kid. "PLEASE!"

Kamio liked the way how Marui was on his knees begging, but he didn't care one bit. "I'm sorry Marui." Then Kamio started laugh evilly. When Marui heard him laughing, he looked up.

Kamio smirked. He took a bite of the chocolate cake in front of Marui.

Marui froze that instance.

"This cake tastes good. I wonder what they put in it. There has to be flour, eggs…" Shinji didn't see Marui's red face, he only looked at his piece of cake that Kamio got him. Shinji continued to talk away as he took bites between his sentences.

"You know what?! I had it!" Marui snapped. Kamio stopped laughing. "You got this mumbler a piece of cake! Why not me?!"

"Maru-" Kamio got cut off.

"-I'm having a bad day because I can't have what I love so dear!" Marui said in a strong serious tone. His face expressed hurt and pain with tears coming down but his voice was strong. "I only want some sweets, but you had to torture me. I'VE HAD IT!!" Marui burst out.

Marui felt this rush of anger in him. He tackled Kamio to the ground. Marui started to punch Kamio here and there.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kamio was now the one begging Marui to stop. "Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Why should I?!" Marui shouted giving a hard hit across Kamio's face.

Ibu quickly pulled Marui off of Kamio. Ibu locked his arms over Marui's arm. Marui, on the ground, couldn't move his arms anymore because of Ibu.

Marui started to cry his heart out. '_I don't know what over came me…_' he thought.

Kamio barely touched his face, it sting. "Shinji. Let him go…" Kamio said not looked at them. He stood up. "I'm sorry Marui…I didn't mea-" he couldn't finish his sentence. "-Lets go Shinji."

Ibu let go of Marui. Marui didn't move from the ground, he continued to cry. The two left.

'_He only did that to mess with my feelings_...' Marui thought as his tears slowed down. Marui slowly stood up. '_Why is this happening to me? My sweetheart is away from me already, but now…my love for cakes has also been ripped from my heart too_.'

Marui stopped him from crying…His express became hard.

_**End of flashback**_

**XD-Marui-DX**

"It doesn't matter no more." Marui repeated. He wanted to cry but now he couldn't. "I'm not hungry anymore." he said to himself and threw away his leftover, which had been everything on his plate.

Marui had hardly eaten. He went straight up to bed.

He laid there in his soft bed. '_I hate you_.' Marui thought with his hard face. He didn't have the love for sweets anymore…and he didn't have the heart to feel anymore. He stared the wall with a cold heart.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a long time.  
Sorry about the OOC again, only how I see them in the story.**

Next piece. The regulars from Rikkai Dai see how Marui is not himself.  
They're going go try to cheer him up. Will Marui go back to himself, or stay far apart.


End file.
